


Little Moments

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You appreciate the little moments.





	Little Moments

It was little moments like these that made all the pain and danger worth it. Klaus would be painting and you would be spread out on the couch reading. The curtains would be drawn back, the dark sky the backdrop to the bright lights of the city’s night life.

It would be quiet. Not awkward enough to cause squirming. Not tense to require that metaphorical knife. Instead it would be that peaceful quiet, the one that said all was well at that moment.

And you would look up from the world of your book for a moment. You’d glance out the window, and your gaze would come to land on Klaus as he painted. After another moment he would notice your staring and you would quickly look back down at your book just before he turned his head to meet your gaze. He would smile and either go back to painting or he would set his brush down and join you on the couch.

You would mark your place and close and move your book aside. Klaus would grab the blanket from the back of the couch and cover both of you. Sometimes you’d whisper about random things. Sometimes you wouldn’t say anything at all. Eventually the two of you would fall asleep there. The next day would more than likely involve some harrowing experience. But for now you just enjoyed the peace and quiet.


End file.
